Typically, as young children begin playing golf, they are too small to use regular-sized, i.e., adult-sized, golf clubs. Even junior-sized golf clubs, if they are available, may be too large for young children, or too small for older children or young adults. Therefore, when practicing or playing golf, young children often must use golf clubs that are too long. This often requires an improper gripping of the golf club. In particular, the golf club is improperly gripped by both hands grasping the uncovered metal or graphite shaft instead of the permanent grip intended to be grasped. Alternatively, the golf club is improperly gripped by one hand or a portion thereof grasping the permanent grip of the golf club while a second hand or a portion thereof grasps the uncovered metal or graphite shaft.
Although various grips and gripping aids for have been developed, none of the prior art devices satisfy the above-mentioned problems.
Examples of prior art grips and gripping aids are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,632,227 to Halsey; 1,942,922 to Gerow; 2,481,778 to Pearson; 2,690,338 to De Brocke; 2,984,486 to Jones; 3,806,130 to Jacques; 4,361,326 to Kokes; 4,662,415 to Proutt; 4,861,034 to Lee; 4,878,667 to Tosti; 5,069,454 to Frost; 5,299,802 to Bouchet-Lassale; 5,439,217 to Ganger, Sr.; 5,478,083 to Foster, II; and 5,511,445 to Hildebrandt.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide adjustable grips that enable users to selectively hold an elongated shaft at various positions along the shaft, especially where that shaft is already provided with a permanent grip. This invention addresses these needs in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.